knight_fallfandomcom-20200214-history
Erin Curtis
Erin Curtis (佳帝寿 栄倫) is the main protagonist of the series. She is a Ghostwriter as well as having an extremely powerful aura. Appearance Erin's appearance is a young woman, in her early twenties, and is of average build. She has rich purple hair, auburn eyes, mole on her left cheek and wears rectangular-framed glasses. She debuted in the comic wearing a white hoodie with a simple black shirt under it, short black jean shorts with lavender leggings, and black boots that have a tinge of purple. Her fluffy purple hair is usually worn in a messy bun, or in a beanie. Personality Erin is a college student in art school, and appears to be top of her class. She is compassionate and artistic, as well as adventurous. She is very independent and doesn't have many friends. She craves adventure despite feeling guilty because of her more responsible side. First chapter Erin is the main character of Knight Fall, and so narrates the "prologue," which is a simple one page introduction featuring her feelings on how she craves adventure and loathes convention. She next appears walking in the city and glances at her phone, noticing how she us going to be late for her college class. She then rushes to meet up with her best friend Yumi in their usual place. They rush to the campus and make it just in time for class. When class is over, Yumi offers to buy Erin grilled pork to dinner and she agrees, stating that it would be a huge favor because she is "broke." At the restaurant Yumi asks Erin to be her partner in an upcoming collaboration assignment, and Erin agrees. Upon leaving the restaurant, Erin states that she is going to stop at the bank to withdraw her last 40,000 yen, and Yumi says she should leave, and brings up her strained relationship with her father. Kori is seen standing behind them in line to pay, and when they leave the restaurant he holds the door open for them. As Erin passes him, he looks amazed, and thinks to himself how unusually strong her aura is. The Scene changes to her walking into the bank, as she stands in line she notices a gun tucked into the back of someone's belt and gets suspicious. She finally dismisses it, thinking she is just being paranoid. A moment later a robber discharges his weapon, making hostages of the civilians in the bank. When some of the hostages bring up trying to stop the group of robbers, Erin interrupts claiming that doing so could get someone killed. She starts speculating about the reason they are robbing a small bank, when a local vigilante blows up a window, zip-lines into the bank, and takes out several of the robbers. When the lead robber escapes up the stairs, the vigilante follows. A few minutes later Erin picks up a gun that belongs to an incapacitated robber, and hides it in her jacket. As the police prepare to enter the building, one of the robbers wakes up attempts to take a hostage. When this happens her glasses fall off. Erin intervenes and tells him to take her instead. As the police come into the building the robber escapes to the roof with Erin. Upon arriving on the roof, Erin finds the vigilante with the lead robber in a headlock, and tazes him. The vigilante yells at the robber to let him go, and throws a shuriken at him. slicing his neck. The vigilante walks over to Erin and asks her if she is okay, extending his hand to help her up. As she regains her bearings and her vision, extending her hand to take his, she notices Teno behind him, holding a gun. Relationships Yumi Yamakasumi Yumi is Erin's distant cousin, and one of her few friends. They have known eachother for a long time, but have only recently become close, as a result of Erin moving to japan for university. Erin serves as an important part of Yumi's life, seeing as Yumi has many issues with her family. In turn, Yumi's energetic and happy nature is a positive influence for Erin. They spend a lot of time together, and Erin seems Yumi as practically a younger sister. Knite Erin and Knite meet the night of the bank robbery on the roof, after Knite saves Erin from one of the robbers. Kori Erin and Kori meet at a grilled pork restaurant, Kori holds the door open for Erin and Yumi and and notices Erin's remarkable aura. He later warns Knite to stay away from her when she is taken hostage, stating that she "isn't normal." Domanic-sama Domanic is the owner of Erin's favorite restaurant, and one of the people she turns to for advice. Since he was also born in america, he is one of the few people she can speak English to, which makes her feel less homesick. He is very understanding, and a great listener. She once said to him that she doesn't know whether he is more suited to be a bartender, or a psychologist. Trivia * Erin's personality traits are a mix of the author's friends, as well as herself. * Erin's last name, "Curtis" is a reference to Izumi Curtis from the popular Manga and Anime, Fullmetal Alchemist. * Erin is a big fan of anime, manga, and comics. She has references to several popular animes and comics in her room, and her phone background is of the main characters of Naruto, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. * In concept art, the buttons on her bag allude to Sherlock, Panic at the Disco, and Steven Universe. * Erin's theme color, which was originally meant to be royal blue, is a deep rich purple, which symbolizes nobility, power, magic, royalty, creativity, and mystery. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Human Category:Summoner Category:Ghostwriter